


Plane Crashes

by Idontwantthistoend



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, M/M, Randomness, Suicide Attempt, all works out in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontwantthistoend/pseuds/Idontwantthistoend





	

"I wish we had more time,"

Me too Ash, me too.

"I love you,"

God, Ash, I love you, I love you so fucking much.

"Why are you leaving me?"

I don't know Ash, but I do know that that was the worst idea I've ever fucking had.

"I miss you,"

You don't fucking know how much I've missed you over these last six weeks.

"Are you happy? Cause I'm not. I cut for the first time, yesterday. Is it bad that it felt good?"

Fuck Ash, yes, yes it is fucking bad it felt good. Baby, I'm coming back soon, just...just wait for me? Okay?

"Hello? Is anyone there? I feel so alone Lukey...so alone..."

Oh God no, please don't say that, I love you I'm coming home tomorrow, don't worry, I'm coming soon...just a few more hours okay baby?

"It's been six months since you've been away. Everything has changed and...and... I feel like I'm losing you somehow..."

Late night calls aren't cutting it baby, just 5 more hours...five more hours...

 

"LUKEY!! LUKEY!!!!! THEY SAID YOUR PLANE CRASHED!! ARE YOU OKAY?? ANSWER ME!!! GOD DAMMIT LUKE... YOU SAID YOU WERE COMING BACK!! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!! NOT NOW!! not now..."

The broken voice rang out, but...does it make a sound, when no one can hear it? 

 

*1 day later* 

 

"Lukey, they cleared the plane from the landing zone yesterday... There were no survivors. Except you. I saw you...you, you looked so... so peaceful. You looked beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, even in a coma. 

Did you know the wheels broke just as you were setting down? The plane flipped and skidded the length of 3 football fields... How are you still alive? I don't care. All I care about is that you're alive. 

I'm writing this in your hospital room, they say you won't survive, but we won't let them pull the plug. Please Lukey, please. You can do it. You can survive. Please. I can't lose you, not after all of this..."

Ashton snapped up from the page, landing on Luke, who was still as still as he could be, and the heart monitor beeped rapidly, showing...Oh God...

Ashton punched the red button, screaming "HELP!!"

Doctors and nurses rushed into the room, and they grabbed the defilibrator, holding Luke down. 

Two nurses began to push Ashton out of the room, but he resisted, screaming, "NO! LUKEY! NO!!"

As he was dragged away, he last view of the boy jumping from the shocks.

 

5 years later.

Hey Luke. I'm sitting with you right now. I tried Lukey, God how I've tried, but I can't do this anymore. Soon I'll be with you, in heaven, and we'll be together... Finally. 

Ash 

 

He reached for the bottle of pills next to him, but a whisper in his ear stopped him.

"Hey Ash."

He whipped around, but no one was there. He looked around him, and screamed when invisible arms wrapped around his waist, and a pair of cold lips pressed to his ear.

"I love you,"

He pushed away the arms and scrambled for the pill bottle, but it flew out of his reach. 

"Lukey?"

He whispered.

He looked around once more, but he didn't see the shadow step out of the trees.

When arms wrapped around him again, he screamed and tried to push away the feeling, thinking it was a hallucination. 

He whipped around again, and saw... Luke. 

But...he wasn't supposed to be alive. He was smirking though, and cradled Ashton's head in his hands.

"Hey love,"

"What are you... How are you... You... Are you real?"

Nod. 

And, with that, he passed out. Luke held him in his arms, peppering kisses all over his face, whispering, "I love you Ash," with each and every kiss. 

*end*


End file.
